


The Lights of San Francisco

by Chasfield_for_life-NSFW (ChaseField_for_life)



Category: Chasefield - Fandom, Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Arcadia Bay, Depression, Drugs, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Homophobic Language, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Las Vegas, London, Los Angeles, Nevada, Romance, San Francisco, Seattle
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:55:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25562434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaseField_for_life/pseuds/Chasfield_for_life-NSFW
Summary: Two women find themselves intertwined in a complex relationship, which knows no bounds. As they travel the world, together and in love for what seems forever...
Relationships: Maxine "Max" Caulfield/Victoria Chase, Rachel Amber/Chloe Price, Steph Gingrich/Brooke Scott, Taylor Christensen/Courtney Wagner, Warren Graham/Stella Hill
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	The Lights of San Francisco

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Lights of Arcadia Bay](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8535268) by [TexasDex](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TexasDex/pseuds/TexasDex). 



Victorias POV - Saturaday 6:28pm

Strips of thin clouds rolled over the bay as a bright orange filled the sky, the Golden Gate Bridge stood tall casting shadows over the water as the sun slowly dipped below the horizon. ‘Sunset’ Victoria thought to herself, The tall pixie was never fond of sunsets, but this was an exception; she slowly took a drag of her cigarette and pondered her own existence peacefully propped on an old wooden bench. “I never thought I would get to this point in life.” She whispered to herself, exhaling the cancer out of her lungs. ‘Ever since I got my diploma life has been great,’ the blonde thought as a pained look came over her face as she was reminded of Blackwell and Max. Max was always a delicate topic for Victoria, ever since she left Blackwell she regretted not making a move on the brunette.

Taking her last drag, Victoria slowly stood up throwing her cigarette butt on the ground and crushed it. Slinging her purse over her shoulder she started walking towards her car, until something at the corner of her eye called her name.

“Victoria!?”

‘Who the hell in this large city knows my name?’ The blonde swiftly turned her attention, ready to scold whoever called her name.

“How the hell do you know...”

Victoria stood there, mouth agape, examining the figure that stood before her. ‘Omg... no way,’ Victoria thought as her heart rate increased. It was Max, not only did she gain a few pounds but she was curvy, it didn’t help that the brunette was wearing leggings and a sport bra. Victoria bit her lower lip, her eyes hovering over the gap between Max’s thighs.

“Umm... hello?” Suddenly broken from her gaze the blonde looked up and realized she was staring as her cheeks started to flush. ‘How long was I staring for?’ Victoria mentally kicked herself.

“S-So what are you doing in San Francisco Maxine?” Victoria’s voice wavered, as she smiled biting her lower lip once more.

“I... uh.” Max looked around, anywhere other than Victoria’s face, and found a spot on her shoes. “It’s Max never Maxine, and I’m here-

Victoria dazed off taking in the features of the brunettes face.

She has so many freckles it’s cute, it spreads from her nose to her cheeks. She looks so cute and innocent, I wonder she would react if I suddenly pinned her against the wall. She would look so confused with her doe like eyes, it would be so hot.

-So what are you doing in San Francisco?” Max asked tilting her head to the side.

“Well I’m here because I got an internship at Maximus Magazines.” The blonde glanced down at her watch, ’6:29’ biting her lip Victoria interrupted Max.

“Well, I don’t have have time to chat unfortunately, but if you’re free tomorrow morning we could go get coffee and talk for a while.” The blonde said shyly, biting the side of her cheek.

“That would be lovely.” Max grinned, her cheeks turning pink

**Author's Note:**

> I will be continuing this but leave a kudos if you like it.


End file.
